By You
by Muzik-Mafia3142
Summary: Bella has been changed by Victoria,she joined a coven of vampires who are in a band. Guess who shows up for their first tour kick-off concert in Chicago? The end of New Moon never happened. Bella/Edward R


**This originaly was going to be alot longer but I decided to make it a one-shot.  
I think that its a song-fic but I'm not sure.**

**Dissclamer: I don't own any of these songs By You belongs to the Mitch Hansen Band Gunpowder and Lead** **belongs to Maranda Lambert and When the Day Met the Night belongs to Panic at the Disco**

I had come, in forty-seven years, to realize that he will never love me again. I joined another coven and formed a band called _"Twilight Hour". _There was Ethan, the coven leader with the power to heal, Johnny the clown who could make you laugh no matter what, Andromeda who was rescued from her abusive husband by Ethan, and then there was Dawn she had the power to affect the weather, lastly there was me Bella, I could become invisible and was a shield physical and mental, damaged and stuck in my past. I'll remember the night he left, the night my life ended. Tonight we were starting our first tour we were starting with the song I had written for him knowing he probably would never hear it.

We walked out on stage "Alright Chicago I'm going to start out with By You go ahead and sing along if you know it. Just a little background I wrote this song a little after my boyfriend dumped me."

_This hole in my chest has been getting  
The best of my life  
That day in the woods  
Hurt me more than any kind of pain  
In this life ever should  
What's the cause?_

I looked into the crowd near the stage and saw them, the Cullens and most importantly Edward, they all looked a little shocked. I could feel my family's concerned stares behind me, so I just shook my head and continued.

_I guess I'll walk around in this  
Empty shell of all that I was  
Hold myself  
Who else will?_  
_Please be still  
Get up off the floor and try  
Never let them see you cry  
You're swimming now but  
Swans were meant to fly_  
_And the chill of your touch  
Never thought I'd miss the cold so much  
Wrapped in stone  
Felt at home  
If only you knew that this hole  
Was created by you.  
I can't sleep  
Dream of you  
There you are  
Its not true  
__Get up off the floor and try  
Never let them see you cry  
You're swimming now but  
Swans were meant to fly  
__And the chill of your touch  
Never thought I'd__ miss the cold so much  
Wrapped in stone  
Felt at home  
If only you knew that this hole  
Was created by you.  
I walk to the edge  
I look at the sea  
I never imagined how easy it'd be  
You give me no choice  
To hear your voice  
I feel so free  
It's difficult way  
To live out each day  
I wonder where you are  
And the chill of your touch  
Never thought I'd miss the cold so much  
Wrapped in stone  
Felt at home  
If only you knew that this hole  
Was created by you.  
I walk to the edge  
I look at the sea  
I never imagined how easy it'd be  
You give me no choice  
To hear your voice  
I feel so free  
It's difficult way  
To live out each day  
I wonder where you are  
This hole was  
Created by you.  
By you  
_

When I finished Andromeda sang Gunpowder and Lead we finished our concert with Andromeda and Ethan singing When the Day Met the Night. We said good night and walked off the stage to be greeted by the security guards fallowed by the Cullens.

I slipped past them as my family tried to explain where I was, the security guards already knew I could "disappear" or hide easily. Alice instead of looking where I had been was watching where I was going. I saw Edward nod and Alice begin walking toward me, I sighed and turned around ignoring her, I was headed to my dressing room she could fallow if she wanted to I guess.

I became visible so no one would get scared if the door opened by itself, as soon as I had I heard Alice gasp behind me. Ignoring her I walked into my dressing room I motioned to her for her to fallow.

"Hi Alice," I greeted her forcing a smile.

"Bella want to explain?" she asked me, _no I don't but I'll end up explaining any way._

"No, I don't, not really, but I will. Just give me a few moments." Without giving her a chance to reply I walked out. I walked over to where my family and the Cullens were still arguing over where I went, my family were trying to convince them that I was human, smiling I tapped Emmett on the shoulder. He turned around and his jaw dropped, I'm guessing because of his thoughts, Edward also turned around fallowed by the rest of his family. My family came to stand beside me supporting me in whatever I decided.

"Will you please fallow me?" I turned back around and headed once more to my dressing room. After several feet I noticed only my family had fallowed me, I turned back around and said "Come on, we can't keep Alice waiting." After that they fallowed me.

We were all squeezed into the tiny room, which surprised me. I took an unnecessarily deep breath calming myself.

"I'm going to explain, please don't interrupt. I will answer all questions at the end." They all nodded, and I began to tell them all what happened that night in the woods when he left me.

"After Edward left my I tried so hard to fallow him but I got lost. Soon I gave up and curled into a ball on the ground. I don't know how much time had passed; time itself meant nothing without the love of my life. He didn't want me and I wanted the pain to end, I wanted to die. It happened at night and I only know that because I remember looking up and wishing on a star that it wasn't happening, that it wasn't real. Victoria was the one who changed me, she found me broken and wishing for death and decided that this was the best revenge for you guys destroying James, for me to live an eternity alone knowing my soul mate would never again feel the same way I did. At first she was going to kill me but (I wasn't thinking straight) I smiled and thanked her, I thanked her because I thought god had sent her to relieve me of that pain. She asked me why I was so eager to die and I told her. The wolves tried to stop her but were killed for their efforts. I woke up alone and in denial of what had happened. I went to your guy's house and it was empty, I went to mine and there was a funeral in progress. Charlie had finally given up hope that he would ever find me, I was pronounced legally dead. So I traveled alone and numb. Until Ethan, Andromeda, Johnny, and Dawn found me, they offered to let me stay with them and I did. We've been together ever since, the band idea is new though, it was Johnny that suggested it."

Edward's face was unreadable, Alice stood up and hugged me then she turned around and said "Alright everyone out let's give them some privacy!" All of them filed out even my family and left me alone with him.

"Bella, I left you because I wanted you to live a normal human life, if I had known that that would've happened to you I never would have left. I love you; I have always loved you, and always will love you. Do you still love me? Can you ever forgive me? I you don't or can't tell me and I'll leave and never darken your life with my selfishness again."

"Edward of course I still love you how could I not. And if you give me time I probably will forgive you and trust you again." There was a 'Whoot!' from outside the door and Edward took me in his arms.

"You can take as long as you want. I'll always be here." With that he kissed me passionately maybe this tour thing wasn't so bad after all.

**A.N Please Review**


End file.
